Truth or Dare  Sleepover Style
by Little-Retard
Summary: With the Kazekage and friends in town, everone decides it's best to have a slumber party at Sakura's house. Contains NaruHina, GaaSaku ChoTem ShikaIno KanTen


Hey y'all! The is supposed to be like a GaaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, KanTen and Chouji Temari. I think this is one of my first that it has multiple pairings. Anyway just a heads up I do not own Naruto.  
Nor do I want to.  
I think the author does a way better job then I'll even do.  
Anyway, on with the story.

KONOHA

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha.

There was a fiery tempered pink- haired ninja hitting a blonde fox-like ninja with a shy violet eyed girl watching, a girl with buns in her hair, a fat -Excuse me BIG BONED- dude munching some chips, a peppy blonde talking to a lazy boy, and somewhere there was a perverted sensei reading an orange book.

This was the typical day in Konoha, until someone screamed, "OH MY KAMI IT'S THE KAZEKAGE!"

Heads turned and in walked a angry- looking redhead carrying a peanut, a softly smiling dirty blonde with fans, and some dude wearing make-up.

The trio walked through the village towards the Hokage Tower, where Tsunade was awaiting the Kazekage.

They went into the Hokage's tower, and the rosette, the 2 blondes, the fat guy, the shy girl, the bun haired girl, and the lazy guy all went to Ichiraku's to discuss the Kazekage coming.

ICHIRAKU'S SAKURA'S POV

As we all sat down I looked at all the people, to make sure everyone was there.

We had business to discuss.

Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and myself.

Okay everyone's here now for the question.

"Who's house are we having the slumber party at, and who's going to go invite Gaara and them?" I asked looking at everybody.

"We c-c-could h-have i-it at m-my h-house, b-but I-I don't t-think m-my p-parent-s-s w-would a-allow i-it." Hinata stuttered.

"My house is waaaayyyy too messy." Naruto said.

"My house is small, and having people over is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't think we could have it at my home because my mom is redecorating." Ino said.

"I DON'T WANT PEOPLE EATING MY FOOD!" Chouji yelled.

"I would invite you guys to have it at my house, but my mom would not allow it. Sakura don't you live alone in the HUGE house? Can't we just have it at your house?" Tenten stated.

She did have a point.

Everyone could have seperate rooms, and we didn't have to worry about parents.

I sighed.

"Fine we can have it at my house. Let me guess I have to tell them as well?" I replied.

"Tell who what?" A voice said.

I knew that voice.

"TEMARI! GAARA! KANKURO!" Everyone screamed.

"WE'VE MISSED YOU!" Ino screamed

We all engulfed them in a hug.

They sat down, Gaara next to me, Temari on my other side, and Kankuro next to Tenten.

"Okay you guys we are all having a slumber party at my house. You guys SO have to come." I said smiling.

"A party?" Gaara questioned.

"SURE WE'LL COME!" Kankuro and Temari chorused.

"Great, everyone will get seperate rooms, so we don't have to worry about sharing. You guys go get a change of clothes and stuff, and meet me at my house at 4. Okay you guys?" I said happily.

"OKAY!" Everyone yelled as they ran off to their houses leaving me, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Alright let's go to my house and you guys can put down your stuff. Let's go!" I said cheerily.

I am seriously hoping my inner will leave me alone today.

When we got to my house I got them into their rooms, and I checked one of the clocks.

Hm, it's 3:55, they'll be here any-"DING DONG DING DONG"

"I'm coming!" I called out, rushing down the stairs.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were all lazing on my couch.

I opened the door and there stood everyone.

I guess they all came together.

"Alright let's get this party started! CHA!" I yelled.

TIME SKIP GAARA'S POV

Hm, when we got here I never really expected a slumber party.

"Okay everyone! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sakura siad happily.

Oh, no.

Not Truth or Dare.

I really hope I don't get any really embarassing things...

Everyone seemed to agree with her, so we all got in a circle.

I was next to Sakura.

Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on...

Temari.

"Truth or Dare Temari?" Sakura said.

"Truth" Temari replied.

"Okay, who are you crushing on?" Sakura said leaning closer to the middle of the circle.

"Uh, uh... Okay, fine... Chouji." Temari said quietly.

Woah. I did not expect that one...

"Ni-i-icceeeee" Naruto butt in.

Temari was as red a tomato right now.

Temari leaned in and spun the bottle.

It landed on Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Truth or Dare." Temari said grinning.

"Dare." Shikamaru sighed.

"I dare you to... Run around Konoha screaming the song Barbie Girl, with nothing on but your boxers." Temari said.

Oh, this is gonna be good.

SAKURA'S POV

Oh, this will be hilarious.

Everyone got up to go watch him do it.

He took off his clothes (Except his boxers) and we walked out of my house.

Shikamaru took off running yelling very loudly,

"I'M A BARBIE GIIIIRRRRLLLL IN A BARBIE WOOORRRLLDDDD! LIFE IN PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC!"

And you know the rest.

Shikamaru finally came back to find us DYING of laughter on the ground.

I was laughing so hard tears were comin' outta my eyes.

Even GAARA was laughing.

And that's somethin' to say.

We all got back in the circle, and Shikamaru spun the bottle.

"Truth or Dare Kankuro." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Truth" Kankuro said.

"Okay, who do YOU love?" Shikamaru asked.

Kankuro mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"TENTEN OKAY?" Kankuro screamed.

"Okay, okay, alright. No need to be so moody. Jeez" I mumbled.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Gaara.

"Truth or Dare Gaara" Kankuro asked.

"Dare." Gaara said dully

"I dare you to... KISS SAKURA ON THE LIPS!" He yelled.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Gaara growled but scooted closer to me.

I softly placed his lips on mine, and my eyes slowly shut and I kissed back.

After about 5 seconds we pulled away.

I opened my eyes at the same time he opened his.

"AWWWW!" Everyone in the room cooed.

"SHUT UP!" Me and Gaara yelled.

Gaara leaned forward and spun the bottle.

It landed on Ino.

"I pick dare" Ino stated proudly.

I have a great idea.

I leaned over to Gaara and whispered so low only he could hear,

"Make her have to make out with Shikamaru for 5 minutes straight."

Gaara grinned evilly at me and nodded.

"I dare you to make out with Shikamaru for 5 minutes straight." Gaara said in his deep voice.

Ino blushed.

Shikamaru blushed.

The room fell silent.

Ino slowly leaned over and placed her lips on his.

After 2 minutes were up we saw Shikamaru put his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned.

Then it was time to be over.

"Time's up!" I said cheerfully.

The pulled away from each other blushing.

Ino reached out and spun the bottle.

I finally landed on Chouji.

"Truth or Dare Chouji?" Ino asked.

"Truth" Chouji replied munching on his chips.

"If you have to make out with Lee or Neji who would it be?" Ino said evilly.

He choked on his chips and his eyes got wider.

"Answer it." Ino said in a sing song voice.

"Uh, uh, uh, L-Lee?" Chouji stuttered.

Naruto bust out laughing.

Chouji spun the bottle and it landed on Hinata.

"Truth or Dare Hinata?" Chouji asked eating his chips again.

"T-T-Truth" Hinata barely got out.

"Do you love Naruto" Chouji asked.

"Y-y-yes-s." Hinata said with her face as red as a tomato.

Naruto smiled, but didn't make a comment.

Hinata spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"I pick dare." Naruto said.

"I d-dare y-you t-t-to k-kiss m-me." Hinata said smiling.

Naruto smiled a really big smile.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

HINATA'S POV

He- he's kissing me on the lips...

I thought he would kiss me on the cheek...

I kissed back.

When he pulled back I was instantly missing his warmth.

Everyone broke into cheers and started clapping.

"Shut up you guys" I said smiling.

Everyone gasped.

And in the heads of everyone at the moment

'SHE DIDN'T STUTTER'

Okay maybe not everyone...

'I wonder if Sakura has any Cheetos' Chouji wondered... 


End file.
